What a Wonderful World (A Big Time Rush story)
by NobodyButMusic
Summary: Six best friends get sent to the esteemed Palm Woods where they will pursue their dreams. While there, they meet the boys of Big Time Rush and other unexpected guests. Kendall/OC, James/OC, Logan/OC, Carlos/OC and two other pairings that'll make you be like "Whaaaaat?". Rated T for future chapters. The girls are based off Pacthesis characters. They are not originally mine.
1. Finally

It was finally the day. The day the lives of six young women would change forever.

Finally, they were discovered for their abilities and would be sent to the prestigious Palm Woods, the best hotel in Hollywood history to house superstar teens.

It was a beautiful, bright day. The clouds were perfectly white and puffy, not a single hint of gray in the sky as it shown a darling baby blue with the sun radiating pure happiness from every ray.

Sounds like a pretty perfect day.

"Can we hurry this process up? I can't wait any longer!" An annoyed voice rang from outside, yelling into the house where five girls bustled around inside, trying to finish their tasks. The annoyed person looked herself in the side mirror, examining her perfect chocolate brown hair that loosely curled to the middle of her back as her dazzling pale-blue eyes popped from her face. She ran a hand through her precious hair and gently applied light pink lip gloss that sparkled in the rays of the sun.

"Ah!" Screaming came from in the house. The chocolate haired girl ran inside, expecting something horrific. To her surprise, she found her friend, Saige, having a meltdown in the middle of the kitchen.

"Ugh, Saige! What's wrong?" She asked in disgust, galloping to her friend and aggressively pulling her off the floor.

"I-I" Saige stammered as her hair, dyed a shocking white with one hot pink streak in the front that lain on her shoulders, continuously fell in her aqua colored eyes.

"Well?" The girl's voice rose, her usual impatience shining brightly.

"Oh Rose!" Saige yelped, as if she was going to burst into tears. "I lost Albert!" She wept, her lip puckering out and her eyes growing ginormous.

Rose felt her anger burst out of her. "You're freaking out because you can't find your stupid teddy bear!?" She erupted, setting her hands firmly on her hips as if she were scolding a small child.

The two burst into an argument, Rose yelling at the child-like behavior of Saige as she retaliated with Rose being a 'meanie-face'.

"Um, guys…" A gentle voice spoke from the entrance of the kitchen.

Both heads of the fighting girls turned towards the girl that stood with a book pressed to her chest, practically holding on for dear life.

"What?" Rose snapped, not realizing she was speaking to the timid Karina who had done nothing involving this argument.

Saige stared at her auburn haired friend with stick straight hair going to her chest and emerald colored eyes, pleading for an escape route to this petty fight.

"What Karina was going to say, if you hadn't shocked her into silence, was that we found Albert" An orange haired girl with bangs running across her forehead and ocean blue eyes with freckles covering her pale cheeks spoke.

"Good golly gumdrops! Albert where have you been?" Saige burst into excitement, stampeding towards the aged, rough haired bear. She swiped it and squeezed it to her stomach with all her might. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank you May!" Saige belted.

May let out a hearty laugh. "My pleasure" The friendly girl pat Saige's back and headed towards the fridge to begin making snacks for their long trip ahead.

Rose, fed up with the idiocy of Saige, disappeared into the living room to calm down before they left.

Karina situated herself at the bar; flipping her book to the last page she scanned and continued to process each word in her head as if a movie played while the words danced around her brain. Saige seated herself beside Karina and fascinated over Albert, playing with the raggedy stuffed animal. May looked back at her friends and smiled at their differential behaviors.

As she was about to turn back around to continue making the numerous sandwiches, her little sister Ai came skipping in the room. Ai wasn't really 'little' so to speak. She was only two years younger than her sister, but May looked at her like she was ten practically every day.

Ai had waves of golden-blonde hair reaching her chest and bright hazel eyes, and was the tannest of the girls. "Hello everybody!" She sang happily as she skipped beside her sister.

The two looked nothing alike, the only thing they bared similar was their kindness.

Karina acknowledged her friend by peering over the cover of her book while Saige said 'hello' while waving Albert's hand frantically towards her. Rose finally chilled and walked into the bustling kitchen, greeting Ai with a quick wave as she grabbed an orange soda from the fridge and leaned against the counter, sipping on it ever so quietly.

"Hey Ai, where have you been?" May asked, looking up from her sandwich making.

"Oh nothing, I was just walking the dog across the street for Mrs. Howard and talking to Glenda about her garden, oh and John wanted to tell me about his new rims while I helped his mom with the groceries" A sweet smile appeared on her splendidly happy face. That girl never broke a smile on her lovely demeanor.

"You're way too nice, Ai" Rose rolled her eyes. How could Ai trust so many people and be so willing to help them? Rose would never understand that girl's motives.

"What's the world without some sunshine in everyone's life?" Ai giggled, intertwining her hands behind her back as she gleamed towards Rose.

"A world without Ai" Karina commented with a chuckle, escaping her world for a second then immediately being sucked back into it.

A few moments of silence passed when May spoke up.

"Alright, all the sandwiches are done! Let's get our luggage and pack the car. We've got a road trip!" May said excitedly as she stuffed the food into a large cooler full of other delicious necessities.

Rose and Ai walked up the stairs together, quietly chatting and then separating to their rooms for their items. Saige galloped up the steps with Albert tightly wounded in her hands. Karina slowly approached each step with precaution as her book devoured her mind.

May wiped her hands and pranced up the steps to her room.

Not two minutes later, each girl struggled down the steps with their huge suitcases and other carryon's.

They packed the large van to the brim.

"Looks like there is just enough room to fit Lexie's stuff" May shook her head, laughing. She thought the girls were taking an extreme amount, but they would be there for quite some time so she supposed it was reasonable. After all, everything they left in the house was being sold and so was the house itself.

The girls looked around for their friend and found her nowhere in sight.

"I swear - If she's asleep!" Rose scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I'll get her!" Ai said, skipping back inside the house. "Oh Lexie!" She ran to Lexie's room and slowly opened the door to find the brunette fast asleep, a snore escaping her.

Ai laughed which jolted Lexie and made her fly off her bed onto the hard wood floor. "Oh…" She sighed and slowly stood up, straightening out her clothes as a yawn flew from her mouth, a stretch following afterwards.

"We're leaving, silly! Hurry up and get your stuff!" Ai laughed and walked out.

"Shit…" Lexie sighed.

"Language!" She heard Ai yell from downstairs.

"Yes, mother!" Lexie yelled back snidely as she stood in front of her tall mirror. She cracked her back and rolled her neck, adjusting to not being in slumber land.

She stared at her jagged, light-brown hair right below her ears and her dark brown eyes. Her nose scrunched up, making sure her face was awake enough to function.

Grabbing her bag, she flew down the steps and out the door, closing it behind her. She threw her bag into the back and stepped in the very back with Saige.

Saige looked at her questioningly. "Where are your instruments?"

Another yawn escaped Lexie as she flung her head back to catch some more sleep. "There were too many of them to fit in the car so I hired some people to bring them to the Palm in a little bit" She answered nonchalantly as her eyes closed.

"Wow. Lexie is letting other people touch her instruments. That's a shocker" Rose said, smirking as she gazed out the window.

Hours flew by as the girls sat in the car, passing time in their own way.

May drove along, quietly humming to the radio as her eyes glued themselves to the road. Ai sat in the passenger seat and jotted down a new story that popped in her head, quietly whispering to herself as she contemplated multiple ideas. Rose was behind May, flipping through a hair magazine seeing if her hair cut was outdated while Karina sat beside her, sucked into a brand new book she brought with her since she had successfully finished the other. Saige and Lexie sat in the very back together, sharing Lexie's iPod. She pretended to drum and guitar through the whole song while Saige mouthed the words, doing weird dances with her fingers. They were quite a bunch.

After hours of endless driving with peace and quiet, May came to a halt in front of a huge building with palm trees surrounding it and beautiful, tanned people walking around.

That grabbed the girls' attention and they each stopped what they were doing to look out the windows.

"Holy crap" Lexie said, astonished. Saige's mouth practically dropped to the floor. Karina and Rose were silent as their eyes grew bigger and bigger from staring at the monstrosity. Ai grinned from ear to ear and squealed with excitement.

"This is it" May chuckled.


	2. Boys Will Be Boys

"Name and profession" The large man behind the check-in counter stated in a bored tone. His name tag read Mr. Bitters. Well the name surely fits.

May and Ai walked forward. "May and Ai Locke" May said confidently. "I'm an actress" She gave a curt nod and looked at Ai, then back to Mr. Bitters. "I'm an artist" Ai grinned happily. Out of all the girls in the group, she was the happiest to be here. Ai had been in numerous art types, photography, sculpting, writing, and painting, ever since she was a little girl; she had always been the creative type. When she learned that they all made it into the Palm Woods, she called practically every one of her relatives to inform them of the spectacular news.

"Here are your keys. You're in room 112" He spoke nonchalantly, handing them both keys.

May and Ai stared intensely at their keys, wondering what was held in their new 'house'.

The two stepped aside so one of the other girls could register.

Lexie walked forward, far more awake now. Her hands were stuffed in her pockets. "Lexie Irvington" She said, loudly chewing bubble gum and popping a bubble near Mr. Bitters face. "Instrumentalist, by the way" She smirked.

Mr. Bitters gave her a shrewd smile and threw her a key. "Room 114" He sighed. He could already tell this group would be trouble.

Rose quickly walked up, cutting Saige in line. "Rose Montgomery, model" She said quickly, her purse dangling from her elbow as she impatiently tapped her foot.

Mr. Bitters quickly wrote down her information and handed the brunette a key. "Room 116" he said, wiggling his nose as if he smelt something bad. Rose looked him up and down, partially offended, then walked off beside May. May quickly cooled down her friend by complementing her Gucci glasses.

Next, Saige walked to Mr. Bitters. A huge smile was plastered upon her face. "'Morning!" She rang excitedly, practically jumping off the walls with the joy that was bursting out of her.

Mr. Bitters kept his poker face. "Name and profession" He said.

Saige turned her head slightly. "Come on, lighten up buddy!" She laughed. "Saige Keelson, singer" She proudly spoke. Even though Saige was quite a character, she had a voice that could do anything and sound amazing doing it.

"Room 118" He handed her the key, praying the group's number would cease.

Finally, Karina walked up, her little green book propped under her arm.

"Karina Mitchelson. Dancer" She spoke softly.

Mr. Bitters waited for some outburst or sudden change of personality, but she seemed the most normal out of the fiasco group. He gave her a sincere smile. Her quiet demeanor was pleasant… Unlike the rest of her friends.

"Room 120" He nodded his head and looked at the group, now faking a smile. "Please abide by all rules and have a Palm Woods day!" He checked behind them to make sure no more people were there and he sulked into his office.

"Poor man, he seems so depressed!" Ai whimpered, sympathizing the sour man.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He seems extremely rude" She crossed her arms over her chest and held her head up high, looking away from the group.

"Enough with the arguing! Let's check out our new rooms!" May said giddily as she ran to the elevator with her luggage in hand. The girls quickly followed behind her.

Just as they were going to pile in the elevator, yells became apparent from down the hall. Quickly, they got closer and closer.

"Who the heck is yelling?" Lexie asked, confused.

Suddenly, from around the corner, four boys came bolting towards the elevator.

One was very tall with brown hair that was spiked up, the other was a little shorter than him with blonde swooped hair, another was even shorter and had black hair, and the last one was Latino wearing a hockey helmet.

The boys were about to run past the girls when they noticed them watching them like lunatics.

"Stop!" The tall brunette spoke.

The blonde ran in the back of him, then the black haired boy, then the Latino one. Almost caused a domino effect.

"Hello ladies" The brunette said, fixing his hair and winking at the group of girls.

Rose rolled her eyes as Ai giggled quietly. Karina, Saige, and May watched with caution. Lexie looked him up and down and shook her head in disapproval.

"Are you guys new?" The Latino asked excitedly, looking at each one of the girls. "Wow, your hair is awesome!" He said, looking at Saige.

Rose grinned. "Why thank you" She smiled, flipping her hair back.

Lexie rolled her eyes. "He was talking to Saige" She chuckled, looking at her white-haired friend.

Saige looked at Carlos and grinned. "Thanks! It's like my signature look, ya know?"

"Oh! My hockey helmet is my signature look!" He grinned.

"That's so unique!" She grinned.

"Okay, excitement overload" Lexie put her hands up then leisurely leaned against the wall.

The boys looked at one another then towards the girls, as if they spoke with their minds. "I'm James" The brunette said, winking once more. "Kendall" The blonde spoke, stuffing his hands in his pockets and giving the bunch a warm smile. "I'm Logan, nice to meet you guys" The black haired one said. "And I'm Carlos!" The Latino yelped excitedly. He was almost as bad as Saige when it came to excitement levels…

"I'm May" She smiled towards Kendall, believing he was fairly cute. Cross that, _very_ cute. "I'm Ayanna. But you can call me Ai!" She gave a small wave and large grin, her sun-shiny attitude radiating. "Lexie" She said, giving a curt nod. Rose flipped her hair back and stepped forward "I'm Rose" She smiled charmingly as if she was in a beauty contest, trying to impress the judges. "I'm Saige! You guys seem so cool!" She burst. The group looked at Karina as she quietly read her book. She quickly looked up. "Hm? Oh. My apologies. I'm Karina" She gave a smile then looked back down, her fantasy world calling her to return.

"Is that Tragedies of Terrance? By Elias Wilde?" Logan asked, stepping towards the small woman carefully reading the book. Her eyes shot up towards Logan and slowly, she closed her book.

"Um, yes. It is" She cocked her head to the side like a dog when you mention the word 'treat'. "How did you know?" She gave a gentle smile.

"It's one of my favorite books! I recognized by the emerald green cover…" He smiled. He then noticed the color of Karina's eyes and smiled. "It's the same color as your eyes" He chuckled.

A large blush appeared on Karina's face as she gave a curt nod, unsure of what exactly to say. Logan nervously rubbed the back of his neck, wondering if he should have said anything at all.

An awkward silence filled the hallway.

"I know who you guys are!" Ai spoke up, breaking the infinite silence. "You're Big Time Rush! One of the greatest boy bands ever" She giggled and looked at her sister for approval. She wasn't necessarily a fan of the group, but she thought it would make them feel confident and more open if she gave them a compliment.

May slowly shrugged at her sister, not knowing the boys in front of her.

"Yeah, we are" Kendall grinned. "The guys and I were guessing you're new here" He chuckled at May's shrug. "Are you a band, or what?" He questioned.

"Actually we all do something different" May grinned. "I'm an actress, Ai is an artist, Lexie is an instrumentalist, Rose is a model, Saige is a singer, and Karina is a dancer"

"Wow! You guys are like a superhero group of talented people!" Carlos grinned, excited to have so many new people in the building.

Logan looked at Carlos. "That doesn't make any sense, Carlos…" He rubbed his temples.

"But you guys really do sound talented" Kendall covered for his friend, making sure the compliment was still given.

"We know" Rose said, smirking and eyeing James through her sunglasses as he couldn't get his eyes off her.

"Well, since you're all new here, would you like a tour?" Logan asked, looking at the guys. Kendall grinned towards May. "How 'bout it?" He chuckled.

"I don't know…" Rose began, unsure of what her friends thought.

"Come on, Rose. We'll be completely lost if we don't know figure out everything around here" Ai giggled.

"It can't hurt" Lexie shrugged and Karina nodded in agreement.

"Oh this is gonna be so much fun!" Saige burst; jumping in the air as she excitedly clapped her hands.

May looked at her friends and back towards Kendall, a large smile plastered upon her freckled face. "Sounds awesome!"

The boys led the girls around the entire hotel, naming off rooms of celebrities, where you can't get caught by Mr. Bitters, and what areas to avoid. During the tour, Kendall and May constantly chatted, discussing different subjects. It was very comfortable for the two to talk to one another. Ai and Saige excitedly watched everything, asking far too many questions. Carlos was always there to answer Saige's questions, however. Rose was continuously being pestered by James, who kept complimenting, and not so subtly flirting, with her. Personally, she wanted to kick him in the area and go on with her life. Karina strode slowly behind the group with Logan flanking her sides. He numerously asked questions, trying to strike a conversation, but Karina would only give a few 'uh huh' 'oh yea' 'sure' 'okay' statements that barely slipped her breath. Lexie observed the building from the rear, a few feet behind the others.

Just then, Kendall brought the group to their favorite spot.

"And this, ladies, is the Palm Woods pool" He grinned, looking to see May's reaction.

"Wow! This is great" May grinned as Ai jumped forward, almost falling into the pool if May hadn't held her back.

"We never had pools like this in the mountains…" Karina spoke quietly as Logan looked at her.

The girls gawked over the pool as Lexie seemed uninterested. "Guys, it's just a pool" She chuckled.

"But it's a large, gorgeous pool full of gorgeous people!" Rose said, examining the cute boys in the water and giving them a wave, then taking off her glasses and winking in their direction.

James' mouth practically fell to the floor. "What? Am I not dreamy enough?" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. Rose rolled her eyes, but couldn't help a smirk develop from his stupidity.

Kendall and May laughed at James.

As the group was beginning to leave, Lexie heard someone playing the guitar. It was an awesome tune, nothing she had heard before. Finally, her eyes caught onto a guy with long brown hair and sunglasses who was happily strumming away. He was surrounded by girls who were practically drooling over him. What was so special about him? Other than the fact he played the guitar like a pro.

When Logan passed her, she forcefully grabbed his arm. "Who is that?" She demanded, looking at Logan then the boy who peacefully sat under the palm tree, girls complimenting him after he finished his piece.

"Oh, him? That's guitar dude! The best guitarist in Palm Woods" He chuckled, hoping Lexie would lessen her grip. It soon began to hurt. "Um, Lexie…can I have my arm?"

Lexie felt anger rise in her. Best guitarist in the world, huh? She quickly let go of Logan's arm as he ran off to find the group. "We'll see about that" She huffed and turned on her heel, following Logan.


	3. They All Have Stories

Hours passed and the girls were having a blast with Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos. Lexie seemed the only one with a displeased facade The whole 'guitar dude being the best guitar player in the Palm' was still grinding her gears. She was far more talented than him, she knew it! She would just have to confront him…

"Thank you so much for the tour, guys. We wouldn't have known our way around without it!" May said, laughing along with Ai.

"It was our pleasure" Kendall reassured.

"And thanks for walking us to our rooms" Karina thanked quietly, giving Logan a small smile.

"Hope you guys enjoy your stay! If you need anything, our room is across the hall" Logan chuckled.

"Anything!" Carlos repeated, staring at Saige.

"Are you guys sure you don't need help unpacking?" Kendall asked.

"We'll be fine. After all, we really only brought clothes" Lexie shrugged.

Slowly, each member parted to their rooms. Lexie and Ai were the first to leave.

Saige looked at Carlos and grinned. "Don't forget, you promised you'd show me that secret room!" She laughed as Carlos quickly nodded his head, assuring her he'd show her. She ran off to her room.

"Thanks for the tour" Karina whispered and walked to her room, Logan's eyes glued to her back.

"Well…bye" Rose was unsure of what to say. She walked off as Logan, James, and Carlos left May and Kendall alone in the hallway.

"Thanks, again, for the tour. It was really nice" May said.

"It turns out, nice is my middle name" Kendall chuckled.

May giggled. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you around" Her pearly whites shone brightly. Just as she was turning around, she felt a hand grasp her shoulder.

She quickly turned, looking at Kendall. "Yea?" she asked.

"Um…" Kendall seemed dumbstruck. Should he really ask what he was about to? "Don't hesitate to come over if you need anything" He said quietly.

May giggled and gave him a curt nod. "I won't…I promise" She grinned and escaped his gentle grip, walking to her room.

Kendall watched her disappear into her apartment and threw his hand to his forehead, smacking himself.

"Idiot! You just met her! Why on Earth would you ask her on a date so soon? Ugh, I need to take a nap…" He mumbled to himself, escaping inside his apartment.

"That group was something" Logan said as Kendall entered the apartment.

"And hot" James grinned. "And that white-haired one…woo!" James stretched, knowing it would get under Carlos' skin.

"Hey! Back off!" Carlos yelled as he munched on a bag of Doritos while sitting on the sofa.

"Yeah, James. You should know by now that Carlos has a crush on her" Logan chuckled.

Carlos glared at Logan. "I just think she's cute! And funny…and noisy, like me…and she likes tacos. Heh, we had this really long conversation about tacos and how she really likes those cool ranch ones at Taco Be-Oh my God I do like her!" Carlos realized, collapsing on the sofa, Doritos flying everywhere.

James went over to his friend and patted his back. "You have fallen under the spell of yet another girl…" James sighed. "You poor, poor boy" James shook his head.

Logan rolled his eyes. "James, I can't wait for the day you fall in love. You'll be in for a ride" Logan grinned.

James flipped around to face Logan. "James Diamond does not, and I repeat, does NOT! Fall. In. Love…" His eyes narrowed as he stared down his shorter friend.

"Whatever" Logan chuckled.

Kendall walked over to the group, finally including himself.

"You all right? Ever since you said goodbye to May you've been a little star struck" Logan chuckled.

Kendall sighed, setting his head in his hands. "It's nothing…I just had a stupid thought" He groaned.

"You were gonna ask her out, weren't you?" James eyed him.

Kendall looked up and huffed. "Yes" He leaned back in the sofa. "Why am I so stupid? Why do I like girls so easily? I practically fell in love with Jo after I met her, and then when she left, I started dating Lucy. Then the argument with them happened and now neither one of them like me and, ugh! I've got to stop making decisions so quickly!"

"Calm down, bro. You are probably just trying to move on. Don't let your heart get mixed up with your mind" Carlos said, tapping his head.

Logan and James gave Carlos a weird look.

"That was actually…helpful advice, Carlos" Kendall said, smirking and patting his friend on the back.

Carlos grinned from ear to ear. "Thanks! I read it on the internet".

The three others looked at one another then left the topic.

"So, Logan…you and Karina…" Kendall asked, wanting questions off him.

Logan rolled his eyes. "She just seems interesting, though I couldn't get a single word out of her today. She's really shy, apparently. But she seems extremely intelligent and broad in literature. I think we could have a lot to talk about…if I could even start a conversation with her" He sighed.

"Ooooh! Logan and Karina, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Carlos screamed around the apartment, jumping around.

"Shut up, you idiot!" Logan yelled back, running after him.

James quickly joined in the game of tag and tackled Carlos to the ground. "See what's happened? Love has made you crazy!" He yelled in Carlos' face.

"James! Carlos has _always_ been crazy!" Logan yelled back.

The trio quickly flew into an argument, attacking one another to the floor.

Kendall shook his head at his friends and laid on the sofa, thinking holes into his brain.

He thought May was cute, no doubt, but it was too soon to ask her on a date. Maybe he could just talk to her? Get to know her better? Yeah. That sounded like a good idea…

-Rose's room-

Rose was filling her bathroom with her many beauty products, making sure each one was still new and fresh. She knew she had to be top dog when it came to skin, teeth, makeup, and hair since she was a model. She found herself gazing in the mirror every so often, stunned by her beauty. God, she was full of herself…

She walked to her contemporary living room and collapsed on the sofa, extremely tired. She kicked off her heels that really weren't needed considering she was already very tall, and turned the TV on. Flipping through channels, she found the style network and cozied up to a pillow.

Suddenly, her mind began reeling the events of today. James…ugh, that ass hole.

Not only did he stalk her throughout the entire tour, he continuously flirted with her and even attempted to hold her hand! She punched him extremely hard in the stomach for that infamous move.

Maybe, he was a _little_ attractive. Other than that, he was a complete air-head who was way too cocky.

Rose would admit, she could be rather cocky as well, but not to the extent of James Diamond.

Just thinking his name sent Rose un-welcomed shivers down her back.

Her eyes flickered from the TV to search her new house. The walls were a darling baby blue and the apartment had lightly colored hardwood floors. The furniture was modern and practically everything was white with blue accents. Rose's favorite colors, in fact.

Rose had very little personal items. A few pictures were placed on side tables, but mostly magazines took up space.

Scanning the few pictures she had, her eyes landed on one of her mother and father when she was about six years old. Oh how she missed her father. Every time she saw a picture of him, she couldn't help but notice the eyes they shared. No matter how sad she was, he could always make her smile.

"Why did you have to leave?" She whispered to herself, and then let a sigh escape her pink lips. "I guess it wasn't your fault, though… Nobody knew you were going to die" Her eyes squeezed shut, as if she could prevent further pain and endless tears. Slowly, a salty tear strode down her cheek and fell from her chin.

-Karina's room-

Karina's apartment was a little smaller than the others, but she liked it like that. It had a very cozy feeling to it with dark brown walls and cream-colored carpet. Shelves lined the walls of the living room that Karina had immediately filled with books. Her bedroom was a dark green with hardwood floors. It was smaller than the living room and held a twin sized bed with two side tables that held her precious knickknacks. The dresser had been over-run with dancing trophies of all shapes and sizes.

She had comfortably adjusted to her new surroundings with ease as a book had caught more of her attention. She was the kind of girl who could spend a day just reading books and drinking coffee. In fact, that's pretty much what she did every day. If she wasn't reading, she was dancing.

Reading took fifty percent of her life, and dancing took the other fifty percent.

Karina didn't find much time for friends, only her extremely close ones like Ai, May, Lexie, Rose, and Saige. And boys were not a subject she knew much about. She would rather stay away from them, actually. She had read far too many tragic stories to be convinced that romance was something to be sought after.

Finally, after digesting the last page of the fond emerald book she began reading that same day, she carefully placed it upon the side table. She adjusted her eyes to the light; they had been too used to black and white print.

Slowly, she stood from the comfortable chair that called her back to cuddle up and delve into another world, but she refused.

Karina walked off to a room that was her personal favorite; an extra bedroom which the Palm had specially turned into a dance studio.

Mirrors lined the walls as tan hardwood floors overtook the ground. Practice ballet bars filled the empty spaces while a few matt's lay folded in the corner in case Karina were to do some risky moves.

Karina took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and smiled; time to dance.

She looked down; to make sure her attire was appropriate; black leggings and a baggy purple sweatshirt with no hood. She browsed her wall of shoes. Laying on the shelf were tap shoes, ballet slippers, point shoes, character shoes, step dance shoes, and classic heels; each pair for a specific style of dance. Each pair was delicately dusted and shined to look brand new.

Karina's hand skimmed down the line until she reached the pair she was looking for; the ballet slippers.

She quickly grabbed them and laced them halfway up her calf. Placing her hair into a messy bun, she turned on the radio that sat alone on a stool. Beautiful music poured from the speakers as she stretched, preparing for practice.

-Saige's room-

Aqua eyes stared her in the mirror. They were her eyes. Saige found herself staring herself in the mirror quite often lately. Unlike Rose, she wasn't staring because she found herself beautiful or breathtaking; she stared because she wondered what was wrong with her.

Yes, Saige had been misunderstood her whole life, but lately it really bothered her. Honestly, she felt more afraid because soon, she would be in the limelight. Then, everyone would see her weirdness. Imagine how many more people would call her an outcast and think she's strange!

She was exhilarated and terrified to become famous; the hate comments but the fan mail, the snide remarks but the fans screaming her name…there were so many ways it could go; good or bad.

Forcefully, she gripped her snow-white hair and ran to her room. She jumped on her bed and screamed as loud as she could into the pillow, hoping none of the girls heard her. The stuffed animals that covered the hot pink covers flew to the floor from her body. None of the girls had ever seen or heard Saige have a meltdown unless it involved something childish, like when Karina ate her last popsicle or one of the many times she misplaced Albert.

Was she too childish for her own good? Tomorrow she was meeting her agent…How could she tell him what a freak she was? No one would ever understand, sometimes she doesn't even know why she does half the things she does.

-Lexie's room-

Lexie was twiddling her thumbs as she sat on the kitchen counter, her feet dangling a foot from the ground. There wasn't much to do since her instruments hadn't arrived yet. She examined the apartment, noticing she had pretty much filled the walls with posters of bands, memorabilia from concerts, autographs, and even some of her own personal achievements.

All Lexie could do for now was tap beats on different surfaces through the room. The silence was giving her plenty of time to write new songs in her head, however.

Lexie wasn't one for silence, it freaked her out. Lexie couldn't afford a radio because she had spent practically all her money on professional instruments, new music, manuscripts, and strings, rosin, rags; all the necessities for a common musician. Usually Lexie was the one making noise anyways; who needed a noise maker when you could do it yourself?

Suddenly, a knock bombarded the silence and Lexie bolted off the counter and to the door. She opened it and, to no surprise, was a man with at least 15 cases behind him stacked on carts.

"No way, dude! They're here early!" Lexie grinned from ear to ear as the man gave her a curt nod, handing her the form to be signed.

She scribbled her signature and pushed the dude out-of-the-way, wanting to caress each instrument. These were her babies, her prized possessions. She was surprised she had gone half a day without having them around.

"Thanks a bunch!" She yelled to the man as he cautiously backed away from her then galloped down the hallway.

"What? Never seen a girl fascinate over her own instruments!" She yelled, throwing her fist in the air at the man.

"Whatever. I've got my children now, no need for me to fret" She laughed at her own joke. Ah, music humor.

Carefully, she brought in each case, gently easing them onto the floor. Although they were protected by the best cases you could buy, Lexie could never be too careful when it came to her instruments.

One by one, she carried them into an empty room she was going to use as her music sanctum.

It took hours, but finally, she had put each instrument in their designated stand with their specific books and necessities filling the nearby shelves.

"Perfect" She grinned, then escorted herself to her keyboard, ready to belt out some tunes.

-May and Ai's room-

The sisters' room was very cozy and welcoming with sunburnt orange walls and a large window that Ai had quickly opened to welcome in the sun.

"Those boys are so nice! They took time out of their day just to walk us around the building" Ai giggled as she ran to the kitchen after exploring the apartment.

"Well the fact that there was a new group of girls going to be living in the same place as them might have been a large factor" May chuckled, plopping down on the sofa and watching her sister search for a drink.

"Did any of them catch your eye?" Ai asked innocently, knowing full well what her sister thought…

"Honestly, they are all charming, and sweet. But no, none of them really caught my attention…" She lied, her actress façade kicking in.

Ai rolled her eyes and laughed. "Oh please, you might be a professional actor now, but you can't lie to me! I can read you like a book" Ai smiled as she walked over to her sister with an orange soda in hand.

May smirked and sighed. "Okay, you caught me. I should have known better than to lie to you" She laughed. "I guess…Kendall stood out the most. We did talk a lot. It was just so easy to start a conversation with him! We could talk about anything" She smiled, remembering her and Kendall standing near the pool discussing what they wanted to do with their careers.

"I think he likes you" Ai slurped her drink, giving her sister a mischievous grin.

"Ai, don't go snooping" May rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But you don't know what you're missing!" She giggled and ran to the kitchen to throw away her can.

May bit her lip, images of Kendall running through her mind.

"Nah" She finally convinced herself and turned the TV on, searching for her favorite show.


End file.
